


you're my favorite kind of night

by theoneinquisitor



Series: i love to wake up next to you [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Male revue, Minor Praise Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripper! Bellamy, i would say i'm sorry but i;m not, just a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneinquisitor/pseuds/theoneinquisitor
Summary: The universe likes to play tricks on her, sometimes. and as the night goes on, Clarke doesn't know whether she should be cursing it or thanking it.Or: the one where Clarke has a crush. And that crush just so happens to be a stripper. Sort of.





	you're my favorite kind of night

**Author's Note:**

> so, we can blame this on [this angst hoe](https://youleftme-clarke.tumblr.com) because she's a bad influence and encourages me to be a hoe. but we can also blame the terrible male revue I went to last weekend because i may have projected my own fantasies here. but whatever. yeah, i know, i need jesus. 
> 
> this fic has a [playlist!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4HyThaaVWKXOPje3bUDagfV-Q7p3KA3Y)
> 
> enjoy.

Clarke doesn’t typically try to blame the universe for everything that goes awry, but she’s pretty sure that it’s fucking with her now. She must have done something seriously wrong in her past life to deserve this kind of mortification. 

****

(Okay, maybe she has no reason to be embarrassed yet, but she’s one wrong move away from wanting the Earth to swallow her whole.)

****

“What the hell are you doing?” 

****

She looks up from her spot in the corner, her friend’s silky ponytail brushing her cheek as she bends down to check on her. She looks past her shoulder to the source of her debacle and when he glances in her direction, she quickly attaches herself back to the cheap wood paneling of the wall. Thankfully, the club is already dark and she’s doing a fairly good job of hiding. 

****

She grabs Raven’s arm and drags her down so she’s eye level with her, “I can’t be here.” 

****

She can, really, she might just be overdramatic. After all, it’s just a revue. Adults do that kind of thing all the time. She’s an adult and it’s not like she’s particularly shy about sexuality or anything. But the whole anonymity and illusion of this particular club was ruined the moment she walked in the door.

****

Because, as it turns out, Bellamy fucking Blake works here. 

****

And she's only had a crush on him since, well, it’s been an on and off thing for a minute. 

****

(Right now, it's very, very on.) 

****

She glances over at him again, where he’s currently smiling at some of the patrons, very clearly charming their panties right off because one of the girls looks like she might faint at any second.  Laughter bubbles in her chest at the sight, because the same guy who argued with her (and failed, she might add) about whether or not Henry VIII was actually a piece of shit during class and wears the same glasses as her grandfather, is a fucking  _ stripper.  _

****

_ Male exotic dancer,  _ she can practically hear him correcting her. 

****

Fuck, she’s so screwed. 

****

Here's the thing: Bellamy has always been an obscure sort of crush. The kind you don't spend a whole lot of time thinking about or even entertaining the idea of pursuing. They met freshman year during their History 101 class, when one of the students had tried to make some half-assed argument about Columbus being a patriot and they both came back with a laundry list of reasons why Columbus was  just the absolute worst. They bickered and it was  _ fun  _ so they kept doing it, sometimes as a tag team against other people and sometimes against each other.  __ He’s an attractive guy who seems smart and gave her something to do. And, okay, maybe they've shared classes every semester since. And maybe they sit next to each other during those classes. And study together. Sometimes. 

****

Whatever. She was fine crushing from a distance, but this? This feels like its crossing the line into potentially dangerous territory -- he’s practically going to be naked before the nights over and she’s not sure she can handle it. 

****

“Clarke,” Raven snaps, trying to pull her wrist free from her friend’s death grip, “Would you act like a normal fucking person for five seconds.” 

****

“One of my classmates is here,” she hisses, and she’s not exactly sure why she feels like she can’t specify.  It’s not like she would  _ know _ who she was talking about -- her feelings on him are a well kept secret and considering that, until two weeks ago, Clarke had been actively dating someone else, it doesn't seem appropriate to bring up. Especially since said someone else turned out to be Raven’s boyfriend. 

****

It’s complicated. 

****

To her credit, Raven pretends to be empathetic for five seconds before rolling her eyes and standing, pulling Clarke with her, “Who cares. You’re here to see hot guys, they’re here to see hot guys. You all have something to bond over in class.”

****

_ The classmate is the hot guy,  _ she wants to say, but instead she keeps her mouth shut and lingers in the corner as Raven turns to the small group of friends. Harper slides into her seat, excitedly waving a thicket of dollar bills in front of her face and Clarke smiles slightly. While the circumstances of Ravens integration into their friend group was less than ideal, she can tell already that she will be a much needed presence in their lives. 

****

The bar crowds as it gets closer to showtime, and she feels some of the tension leave her shoulders. Bellamy is nowhere to be seen, providing some relief, and she’s hopeful that she may just be able to avoid him. If he comes over, there is plenty of escape options. Plus, she’s not exactly recognizable tonight -- he only knows her in class when she’s typically sporting a gnarly resting bitch face and a severe lack of personal hygiene. They share a 3-hour 8am lecture and she hardly ever shows up in anything aside from leggings and an oversized t-shirt. Tonight, she’s forgone her usual, and is wearing one of Raven’s proudest clothing items. It’s a backless black dress that hugs her in all the right places. She took the time to curl her hair and honestly, she looks way too good to hide in the corner all night. 

****

She’s just finally loosened up and ordered herself a drink when the music starts. The first dancer is cute, though he looks like he may be new, his dance moves a little awkward and out of place. The room is eating it up, though, squealing in delight as he removes his shirt. She pays the bartender and tries to make her way back to her friends when she runs into a hard body, promptly spilling her whiskey sour onto her chest.

****

_ Fuck you, Karma! _

****

“Shit,” Bellamy breathes in surprise, his hands having grabbed her arm to hold her steady, “Princess?”

****

She rolls her eyes his use of the nickname, an old joke he made back in their Ancient Civilization course that had quickly escalated into his favorite method of teasing. 

****

She takes him in -- the dusty trench coat, unbuttoned at the top to expose his chest and the tie adorning him. When she meets his eyes, she notices that he’s practically checking her out as well and she smirks. She's almost positive a blush is creeping up his neck and she feels somewhat satisfied by that. It’s not everyday he gets embarrassed. She’s tried on numerous occasions but it seems all she needed to do was wear a tight dress. 

****

“What are you doing here?” he stutters out, looking over her shoulder nervously as though expecting a whole crowd from ArkU to be trailing behind her. Clearly, this occupation isn’t exactly common knowledge. Probably a smart choice, she thinks. Because if they knew that he was here, he’d more than likely have a strong following. 

****

_ Stupid lazy smirk,  _ she curses.

****

“Celebrating?” she replies jokingly, attempting to ease his anxiety. He looks at her curiously and she continues. 

****

“Turns out the guy I was dating already had a girlfriend.”

****

“Oh,” he clears his throat awkwardly and she mentally slaps herself for being so forward. They're acquaintances at best, right? He probably doesn’t care. 

****

But then...

****

“He’s an idiot,” he recovers quickly and she can’t help but smile at him for that. 

****

“Yeah?” she feels something in her stomach flip when he nods, “I'm here with his girlfriend, actually. Or ex-girlfriend. It's an ex celebration.”

****

That coaxes a genuine smile from him and when he gives her elbow a squeeze, she realizes he never let her go. Shes all to aware of the warmth of his hand and it seems like he notices it too because he quickly releases her and steps back. 

****

And because she has no idea how to handle awkward moments and the nerves currently bundling in her stomach, she blurts, “I’d ask why you’re here but…”

****

She nods at his coat with a grin and he shakes his head ruefully, “College is expensive.”

****

“I’m not here to judge,” she tells him firmly. And she’s really not. She’s sure he wouldn’t be doing it if he didn’t enjoy it at least a little bit and she figures it must be easier than working a nine to five while trying to be a full-time student. 

****

“You? Not judging? Hell must be a little colder then,” he jokes and she pretends to roll her eyes. This is it. Normal. Acquaintances banter, right? And maybe check each other out. 

****

Her eyes flick down again, trying not to focus on the exposed skin of his abdomen or the tightness of his jeans. She’s almost embarrassed until she looks back up at him and sees that he had definitely been doing the same thing. She bites her lip to hide her smile.

****

“Blake!” the MC calls over the microphone and he flinches slightly.

****

“I’m assuming they mean you,  _ Blake, _ ” she stresses the name and he gives her a pointed look.

****

“Bellamy isn’t exactly a common name,” he argues, straightening the collar of his coat, “Have to stay inconspicuous.”

****

“Uh-huh,” she’s hardly holding her laugh in at this point, “Well, let’s see what you got. So far, I’m not impressed.” 

****

“You haven’t seen me dance,” and then he fucking  _ winks  _ at her and she realizes that, yes, Bellamy Blake was most certainly flirting with her. 

****

She returns to her seat just as the lights dim. The music stops and for a moment, there’s nothing but the sound of chattering bachelorette parties and horny women. But then, the first notes of the music start and the lights hit three figures. She spots Bellamy immediately, standing to the left as they begin to move. 

****

_ Climb on board, we’ll go slow and high tempo. _

****

The choreography is cheesy, she can’t deny it, but she finds herself unable to look away from him. His movements are smooth and calculated, even the worst moves look good on him. When the three men suddenly rip the coat off, the crowd goes while. And, admittedly, she is part of the crowd in ogling them. Her eyes continue to drift back to him, admiring the tone of his core and the smooth skin. She wonders idly if the freckles on his face stretch across his chest, too. 

****

_ Yeah, reckless behavior. _

****

With one swift motion, they pull their belts out with a crack and the crowd is standing now, screaming as the tease unbuttoning their jeans. She hears Raven cat-call next to her before she sees a wadded up bill get tossed to the floor. They spread out, and Clarke silently praises the higher power that they’re seated away from the dance floor. She watches as they pull three unsuspecting women out with them, and suddenly it’s a free show. 

****

The man in the middle, buff, tattooed, and intimidating, picks up the girl and grinds his hips against her ass. She’s thrown off briefly, by the complete aggressiveness of it but the girl just squeals in delight and he continues his motions. She glances over at Bellamy as his hands rest on the hips of a particularly leg-y brunette. Their movement is much more tame, just a slow sway to the rhythm of the song. She seems to be into it, eyes closed as her head rests back on his shoulder. He brushes his nose along her exposed shoulder and the girl shivers.

****

And fuck, if it isn’t hot. 

****

The dance ends and the crowd cheers. The men give a small bow and a wave, and almost like a magnet, his eyes find hers in the crowd and he just smirks. She holds up her hand and shakes it at him, telling him that his performance to her was just ‘eh’ (eh-mazing, but he doesn’t need to know that). He smiles, shaking his head and he walks off stage. 

****

In her  _ unbiased  _ opinion, the performances that come after aren’t really that great. Some of the men are a little clumsy when they dance or just simply look out of place. She does throw a couple dollars onto the floor when one of them does a backflip off one of the chairs, because yeah, that’s impressive. She waits for Bellamy to return but he never does, at least, not for the group dances. 

****

But then they start calling people up for lap dances and public performance. And he seems to be the main course. 

****

She can’t complain. Not at all. She’s more than entertained and the more she watches, the more she realizes just how fucking hot it is. 

****

If there’s anything she doesn’t quite expect, it’s the thrill the runs along her spine as she watches him dance with other women. He’s moved on to his third, now,  his stamina quite impressive. This one looks to be in her early thirties, a wedding ring glinting in as the lights move across her hand splayed on his shoulder. He pins her against one of the pillars, pushing his hips into hers. She tilts her head back, eyelids fluttering as she clearly enjoys feeling him against her. 

****

The woman slides her hand down his chest and strokes against his abs before placing a bill into his waistband. He smirks at her and continues his movements, making sure she gets everything she paid for.

****

Clarke can’t decide if she’s more jealous or turned on by the sight. The heat in her cheeks tells her it’s the latter. 

****

_ Pull it together,  _ she chides herself. She takes a long sip of her drink and tries to turn her attention to the guy on the dance floor providing entertainment for the crowd that isn’t lucky enough to get the private attention.  It’s nothing spectacular, but he manages to pull off some trick with the chair between his legs and she shouts with the crowd just to be an active member. She tries not to think about Bellamy or his abs or the way he looked practically fucking that woman…

****

God, she’s a mess. 

****

“See any you like?” Raven yells into her ear, alcohol strong on her tongue. 

****

She shrugs, “Not really.”

****

_ Liar.  _

****

“I need another drink,” she says to no one in particular, and attempts to make her way to the bar. She squeezes in between the gyrating and metaphorical fucking going on around her and finally reaches the counter. She digs in her pocket for her money, pulling out the small wad of cash she brought with her. 

****

She feels a hand on the small of her back and she jumps, knocking over a glass of ice in the process, “Fuck.” 

****

“Easy, Princess,” she hears him smirk and she gives him her best upset stare. He just chuckles, handing her a towel to clean up the mess. 

****

She’s trying really hard not to be distracted by his bare chest as sweat gleams and travels down to his naval. 

****

“Still not impressed?” he questions and she tries to play it cool, leaning forward with her most sultry expression (she’s had a few drinks and okay, he’s definitely flirting and she’s in no place to deny that). 

****

“You’re alright I guess,” she tells him and runs a hand through his hair, pushing the wet curls from his forehead with a laugh. 

****

“Any way I could change your mind?” he offers and she realizes he’s propositioning her. 

****

_ No,  _ the logical voice in her head says firmly,  _ absolutely not, bad idea.  _

****

But then he tilts his head in challenge and something, call it a gut feeling, tells her that this is mutual and she would really miss out if she said no. She gives him a sly smile and holds up the fifty dollar bill in her hand. He doesn’t grab the bill, but instead grabs her wrist and drags her to the middle of the dance floor, yelling something to the DJ before grabbing one of the fold out chairs and putting it next to her. 

****

“You’re going to want to sit for this,” he tells her smugly and she obeys without question, vaguely aware that her desperation is probably rolling off her in waves. 

****

She’s already incredibly turned on and he hasn’t even fucking touched her. He has his back to her as the music starts, and she recognizes the song instantly. 

****

_ You make it look like it’s magic… _

****

He turns and he places his arms on either side of her, making sure his eyes don’t look anywhere but into her own. She’s mesmerized, watching as he begins to sway, pressing his hips gently against her knee so she can feel his rhythm. He dips and runs his nose ever so gently from her sternum, up her chest and to her neck and she shivers violently. He seems to notice that because smiles slightly before reaching down to grab her hand, placing it on his shoulder so that her fingers can feel the muscle flex underneath them.

****

He leans down so that his lips are at her ear, “You have any idea how sexy you are, Princess?” 

****

She lets out a soft hum as he drops to his knees in front of her. He pushes gently against her knees, parting her legs so that he can settle himself between them. She silently curses herself for forgoing the spanx because she’s almost positive if he gets any closer, he may just see how aroused he’s already got her. His fingers trace the indentions of her knees before grazing down her calf and gripping her ankles. She watches him as he moves and he looks up at her with a cocky smile before lifting her right leg up so that her ankle rests on his shoulder. He leans in a ghosts his lips just over the bone there and she shivers violently at the intimacy of it. At first she thinks maybe it’s just a strange androgynous zone, but then she realizes it’s probably not so much as the spot as it is the person touching it. 

****

He doesn’t pull back, but instead traces his lips along the length of her bare leg, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind him and she has to fight from letting her eyes roll into the back of her head. The back of her thigh is still thrown over his shoulder and she watches as his eyes flick down briefly at the nearly exposed curve of her ass. She’s both grateful and terrified that she wore a dress to this event because the less layers there are between them, the more dangerous it feels.

****

He lets her leg drop and stands, grabbing her hands and pressing them against his stomach so that she can feel the muscle. He’s still in tune with the music, though Clarke hardly registers it anymore as he lets her hand drop to his waist. Without thinking, she dips her thumb underneath the waistband of his jeans and she feels his sharp intake of breath at the contact. Whether it’s the fact that he’s basically praising her in public or the amount of fucking hormones running through her body, she’s feeling bold. She looks up and smirks when she sees how his pupils are blown wide and his movement falter just a bit. She strokes his hip bone again and he grips her hand tightly.

****

With a quick tug, he has her out of the chair and pressed against his chest, moving with him to the rhythm. She can feel every inch of him against her body.

****

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _

****

Her hips move along side his and his fingers find the soft skin of her exposed back, eliciting a slight moan from her lips. His grip tightens at the sound and his free hand moves to her neck and tangles into her hair, lightly scraping her scalp before tugging gently so that the column of her throat is exposed. 

****

“You can’t make noises like that,” he whispers desperately, “You’re gonna drive me crazy.” 

****

To her surprise, his lips press against her neck softly and she’s almost positive they’re stepping over the line but she’s so beyond caring. She sighs as he presses another against her jaw before letting her hair go. She leans into him this time, and because she’s already way past being coherent, nibbles at his ear, feeling something new and exciting overcome her as she says, “You have no idea how fucking wet I am right now.”

****

_ Cause girl you’re perfect, you’re always worth it… _

****

In one smooth motion, he pins her against the pillar like she had watched him do earlier, pinning her arms above her head as he takes her in, hot and willing and she revels in the way he seems to be at war with himself, like he could take her right here if she’d let him. It’s painfully tempting. 

****

He leans in, his breath hot on her neck and, once again, surprises her with his words, “This isn’t a game, Clarke.”

****

His eyes search her, looking for any possible indication that she might not know what she’s doing or what she’s getting at. She removes her hand from it’s place above his head and cups his cheek, a strangely soft gesture in the middle of all the sensuality.

****

She lets her thumb trace along the familiar freckles peppering his cheek, “I’m not playing.”

****

It appears to be the green light he’s looking for as the song climaxes. He pulls her against him once more and they move completely in sync with one another. 

****

She almost forgotten an entire crowd of people is watching them, getting lost in the feel of him underneath her, the way he holds her almost reverently like she’s something delicate and sweet. He runs his hand up her back once more, his thumb stroking in between her shoulder blades as he dips her backwards, settling his nose in the dip her shirt. She feels his lips lightly graze in between her breasts, his breath hot against her skin,  and she grips his arm tightly as something runs through her core. It’s filthy to be this brazen in public, but also incredibly fucking hot and she’s hardly controlling herself anymore.

****

She can’t help but feel like she’s been missing something this whole time. Something that only he can give her. 

****

His hands stroke gently at the curve of her waist as he leans his forehead on hers. The song slows, and they stop moving altogether, instead standing within inches of one another, noses pressed together and lips just one movement away. He brushes a stray curl from her cheek and leans in.  _ Fuck it,  _ her resolve crumbles and she meets him halfway.

****

“Give it up for Blake!” the voice over the microphone causes them to jerk back as the crowd squeals loudly around them. She takes a step back, trying to compose herself and pretend like he hadn’t just completely ruined her life with a single dance. 

****

“Hey,” he grips her elbows and she can see he’s almost as wrecked as she is, “Wait for me, yeah?”

****

He could ask her to do whatever he wanted at this point and she would nod her head all the same. It's embarrassing how he has her wrapped around his finger like this, ready and willing at his beck and call. 

****

“Give me ten minutes,” he tells her and disappears into the back. She stumbles back to where her friends are sitting, or rather, standing and howling as she returns. She grabs her purse from the corner chair and feels someone slap her ass playfully. She turns to find Raven grinning at her, cheeks flush from the alcohol and the pure excitement of watching everything happen on the dance floor. 

****

“You are so getting fucked tonight,” Raven tells her, matter-of-factly. 

****

“It’s not weird?” she asks tentatively. After all, she’s the one that ruined Raven’s relationship. How is it fair that she gets to move on already? 

****

Raven just laughs, “Dude, I moved on two days after it happened. I came here for you.” 

****

She folds the girl into a hug, suddenly grateful that they met, even despite the circumstances, “Thank you.” 

****

She heads past the crowd, deciding to wait outside for him so that she can catch her breath a bit. She feels like she’s having an out of body experience, like she watching these things happen from somewhere else rather than living them. It’s not to say she didn’t fantasize about what it be like to kiss him once or twice -- especially on days he’d get worked up about the inaccuracies of a documentary he watched the night before. 

****

Something turns in her stomach and in the time she spends waiting outside, watching a handful of cars by, she becomes nervous again. What if he changes his mind? What if this was all just an illusion, created by dim lighting and mood music? Maybe it was meant to be something that stayed within those doors, an intimate moment that they’d never speak of when class rolled around next week. 

****

She’s picking at her nails when she hears the door open.

****

“I thought you left,” he greets, and he notices how his curls are sticking to his forehead, wet from the short shower he must have taken, “But your friend, Raven, enthusiastically pointed me this way.” 

****

She just smiles softly at that, glancing out into the street and willing herself to stop acting like such an insecure coward.  _ Live a little,  _ she tries to encourage herself. 

****

“You okay?  he steps closer, placing his hand on her shoulder. It sends a now all too familiar shock through her. 

****

“Yeah,” she reassures but even to her own ears it sounds lame. She tries to change the subject, “They let you leave early?” 

****

“I just told my boss I would forgo my tips for the night.”

****

Her eyes widen, “Bellamy, you need that money, it’s okay, I can just --”

****

She doesn’t get to finish before he’s crowding her against the wall, his hand dropping to her lower back so he can press himself against her. His breath is hot on her cheek when he speaks, “I’m sorry, do you really think I care about that right now?” 

****

She swallows thickly, the heat in his voice causing her body to react strangely, “There are girls like me here all the time, I’m ---”

****

“Clarke,” he groans, dropping his forehead to her collarbone in clear frustration, “No offense, but you’re crazy if you think there are  _ any  _ girls like you  _ anywhere.” _

****

Her hand finds its way into his curls, threading into the dampness and tugging slightly to lift his head. She let’s her eyes search his, and she finally realizes that they’re on the same page. They want this. More than anything. 

****

With no crowd surrounding them, no DJ ready to yell into a microphone, she lets herself lean in. When their lips meet, it’s as though the whole world explodes. His hands grip her hips and her arms wrap around her neck, hardly any coaxing required until he’s licking into her mouth. His kissing is unparalleled by any experience she’s had, she decides quickly, his lips are soft and gentle while his tongue is hot and forceful. 

****

When he pulls back, she feels empty for a brief moment but he just smiles, running his thumb along her cheekbone, “I’d rather not do everything I want to do to you against a brick wall.”

****

“And what kind of stuff is that?” she sighs as he kisses at her throat.

****

He nips at her gently, “Things your boyfriend never even thought of doing.” 

****

_ Not like that’s hard,  _ she wants to tell him.

****

“Ex,” she clarifies happily, enjoying the tingle settling at the base of her spine. 

****

He chuckles before turning serious, his voice is a low rasp when he speaks again. 

****

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you forget you ever met that asshole.”

****

She lets out a shaky breath, feeling the wetness between her thighs pooling in anticipation. Admittedly, she and Finn never did much. He went down on her a couple of time but it was mediocre at best. They had sex once, and again, it was fairly ordinary. WIth just his words, Bellamy has managed to turn her on in more ways than Finn and everyone else she’d ever been with ever had. 

****

She’s really screwed. 

****

“Tell me you live close,” she laughs finally and he just grins, grabbing her hand and dragging her along with him. 

****

“Couple of blocks.”

****

They don’t do much talking as they walk, her brain is a little hazy with thoughts of whats going to happen when they get to his place and she assumes he’s feeling much the same, if the way he keeps looking at her is any indication. 

****

His apartment isn’t a complex, but rather an old house split into three units. He leads her up the stairs, apologizing as she catches her breath at the top. He runs a hand through his hair nervously and she almost misses the way his hands shake as he sticks the key in the lock. Her heart does something funny as she realizes that he’s nervous, like he’s never done something like this before. 

****

He finally gets the door open and gestures for her to enter first. She steps in and he flicks on the lights, the living room coming into the view. It’s nice, she concedes, the place well-decorated but somewhat messy. There are books lying all over the place, some opened face down and others just stacked in random corners. It’s exactly how she imagined he’d live. 

****

He clears his throat as he tosses his keys on the table, “You want something to drink, or...” 

****

She actually snorts and when she looks back at him, she sees the flush of his cheeks. 

****

“You act like you’ve never brought a girl home before,” she teases.

****

“Not from work,” he shrugs, leaning against the wall connecting his kitchen to his living room, “That’s a pretty big boundary I’ve kept for the last couple of years.”

****

“You’ve been doing this a while?” she wanders aimlessly to his bookshelf, running her fingers along the well used spines of his books. 

****

“Since I started school,” he says quietly. He continues when she doesn’t respond, “I’ve told you about my sister. Needed to help support her after my mom got laid off her job and then realized it would be a good way to go through college with that a shit ton of debt.”

****

She nods, a lazy smile spreading across her lips, “I wish I thought of that.”

****

That draws a small scoff from him, “You could never.” 

****

She hears him approach behind her, trying not to jump out of her skin when she feels his hands on her hips. She admires the feel of them, large and strong. So Bellamy.

****

“Oh yeah?” she murmurs, arching her back ever so slightly so that her ass presses into him. This is what they’re here for, right? And fuck if she isn’t still riding the wave from the club.

****

“No,” he breathes into her ear, “You’re too good for that.” 

****

She turns in his arms, placing her hands on his chest and letting her hair fall over her shoulder as she looks up at him curiously, “Is that what you think?” 

****

He holds her just a little tighter.

****

“I just don’t think you’re…” he pretends to think about it for a moment before settling on a word, “Filthy enough.”

****

She pushes hard against his chest and he stumbles back slightly. He lets out a surprised noise as she pushes again, before the couch hits the back of his knees and he falls. She goes with him, letting her legs fall on either side of him so that she’s in his lap, her heat pressed against him in all its glory.

****

“You have no idea,” she grins and she leans down to kiss him, brushing her lips over his ever so lightly. She does it again, letting their breath mingle and waiting until his tongue tries to meet with hers before moving back. She lets her teeth graze his bottom lip as she goes. 

****

“Now,” she simpers victoriously as his eyes flutter, struggling to open for a moment, “What were you saying?”

****

His hands drop down to her exposed thighs, circling the pale flesh and dipping just underneath the hem of her dress, “I don’t remember.” 

****

“Mmmm,” she hums, “What I remember is you saying you wanted to fuck me so hard that I forgot a name.” 

****

He presses a kiss to her collar bone before looking up at her through his lust filled irises, “No, I said I was going to make sure you forgot he existed.” 

****

She grinds down onto him, feeling his growing erection press into her core. There isn’t much separating them already, and she can hardly contain her desire. He’s so fucking sexy and the way he’s looking at her. It’s wild. Needy.  _ Hot.  _

****

“You’ve got your work cut out for you,” she murmurs before leaning back down to kiss him. This time, it’s all or nothing. Their mouths are hot together, tongues mingling intently and mouths slanting perfectly over each other. Her hands tangle in his hair, holding him there as he kisses her senseless. When he pulls back, she’s the one struggling to recover this time. 

****

“Are you challenging me?” he questions finally, his fingers deftly playing with the fleshy part of her inner thigh, so dangerously close. Her ass is nearly exposed now, her dress having ridden up during their activities. At this point, she doesn’t care. 

****

She bites at his jawline before smoothing it over with a sweet press of her lips, “I’m not easy to please.” 

****

She’s not just saying that to turn him on, though the way he lets out a small growls definitely helps, but she isn’t all that easy to please in bed. She likes things a certain way and others have often had a difficult time with her. As of recently, she’s struggled to even get herself off. Maybe it’s stress. Or maybe she’s just too picky.

****

She feels him cup her ass in his hands before pushing them both off the couch. Her legs wrap around his waist instinctively and if he weren’t sucking on the sensitive part of her neck at the moment, she might even have praised him for the effort. It’s quite impressive. But as is most of him. 

****

He carries her back to the bedroom, though not exactly gracefully. He lets out a string of curses as his foot catches the door frame and she can’t help but giggle. He doesn’t bother to flip on the light, the moon shining directly through the open window just above his bed. He drops her into the pillowy mattress and pauses. 

****

“What?” she questions, amused by the way his eyes flit over the length of her body. Something about the way he admires her does something for her.

****

“You’re just really fucking beautiful,” his voice is so low she almost doesn’t hear him. The intensity of his statement shocks her, because it’s not something said casually but a complete worship. She sits up and pushes herself to her knees so that he’s almost eye level where he stands at the edge of the bed.

****

She places her palms against his chest and lets them wander along the planes of his shoulders and back down to his stomach. She carefully traces the hem of his shirts and she sees him nod ever so slightly. She lifts the shirt and pulls it over her head, smiling slightly at the mess she makes of his already wild hair. She lets her fingers return to his chest, happily confirming that there are matching freckles just like she suspected. When she leans in, he meets her in a soft kiss, his hand ghosting just along her back. She threads her arms around his neck and pulls gently, and they fall back into the warmth of his bed. 

****

They stay like that until breathing gets difficult, just kissing lazily and trying to memorize the feel of one another. He presses a kiss to her jaw before trailing down her neck. HE places another on her collarbone before grazing it with his teeth. She mewls lightly and he bites a little harder. 

****

He takes his time moving down her body, making sure he gets every inch of her. When he reaches the edge of the deep v of her dress, he leans back on his knees and toys with the bottom of her dress in question. 

****

“I’m waiting,” she grants and in one swift motion, he pulls it over her head. Having forgone the bra to ensure the dress had it’s full effect (Raven’s idea, not hers), she’s left in nothing but the lacy boyshirt she had picked out earlier in the evening. 

****

“Jesus Christ, Clarke,” he moans, taking her almost naked form in. He presses his fingers into the skin of her stomach, lavishing the soft flesh there before allowing them to travel upwards at a tantalizing pace. She wonders, idly, if he’s always this gentle. Reverent, even.  

****

She loses her train of thought, however, when his thumb brushes against her pert nipple. Her body reacts instantly, back arching from the bed and desperate for the touch. He applies a little more pressure, before rolling in between his thumb and forefinger. 

****

“Good?” he asks smugly, letting his other hand trail up to provide the same attention to the other.

****

“You have amazing tits,” he tells her, the combination of the feel of him and listening to him talk to her causing her to let out a firm moan. When he removes his hands, she opens her mouth to protest, but it’s quickly replaced with a surprised whimper when the warmth of his mouth closes in on her. 

****

“Fuck,” she gasps when his teeth tug gently on it and she can feel him smile against her. 

****

“I could do this all night,” he rasps, before moving to the other one. Her hands fist into his hair and the soft cotton sheets, already feeling her stomach tightening at the contact. She hadn’t felt this in a long time and he’s only just getting started. 

****

“But,” he lets her go with a satisfying pop before looking up at her, “I want to feel all of you.”

****

He leans up, pushing her knees apart with his leg and settling in between her. Her body moves automatically, trying to relieve some of the tension against his thigh. 

****

“Fuck, babe, I can feel how wet you are,” he breathes, pressing himself a little harder so she can continue to thrust herself against him. He reaches in between them and presses a hand against her panties, rubbing small circles over the thin cloth, “Fuck, Clarke.”

****

“I need you to touch me,” she demands with a whine, desperate for him now, “Please, Bell.”

****

She lifts her ass from the bed as he removes her underwear, tossing them away with purpose. He slides his finger along her folds, coated in her arousal. He circles her clit softly, and she twitches underneath him. Fuck, he has amazing hands. Rough yet delicate fingers and she is amazed by how good they feel on her. 

“Look at you,” he growls as her legs shake underneath him, “You’re fucking wrecked already.” 

****

She cries out when she feels one finger enter her, her tightness surrounding him instantly. He moves it slowly, letting her adjust to the intrusion, pumping in and out before letting it graze over her clit again. She feels an achingly familiar tightness grip at her spine and she realizes she’s so close to falling over the edge already. 

****

“Another one,” she tells him and he obliges instantly, stretching her along two of his fingers. 

****

“God, you’re so tight,” he husks, “So good, gorgeous, you look so good right now.” 

****

Her eyes slam shut when his fingers crook at the perfect angle inside her, hitting her in a spot she had forgotten even existed.

****

“Fuck,” she yells, nails scraping into his shoulder as she feels her peak coming, “Bellamy, I’m gonna---”

****

When his mouth latches onto her nipple again, swirling his tongue around her, she feels herself break. She lifts up off the bed as waves rip through her body, stars prickling behind her closed eyes. He works her through the entire orgasm, fingers skillfull as she comes on them and when she finally opens her eyes, he’s watching her in awe.

****

“That was so fucking hot,” he says and she gives him a lazy smile, hands dropping to the bed limply. 

****

He leans back, looking entirely too satisfied with himself, “I thought you said you weren’t easy to please?” 

****

“Shut up,” she laughs. It takes her a moment more to catch her breath, but she finally leans up and sees, in disappointment, she hadn’t even gotten his jeans off yet. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down, nimble and energetic as she manages to get him on his back.

****

“My turn,” she purrs as she pops the buttons on his jeans. He helps her get the jeans off and he let’s out a soft sigh of relief as his erection is finally free from being confined. Even under the cloth of his briefs, she can see that he is nothing short of well endowed. Her pussy throbs excitedly at the prospect. She wastes no time getting his underwear off as well and smiles when she sees her assessment is correct. 

****

“Impressed?” he asks with a cocky smile and she wrinkles her nose.

****

“Eh,” she mirrors her earlier sentiments, but the teasing ends there. She wraps her fingers around his cock and his head falls back against the pillow in a low moan. He’s thick and smooth in her hand as she gives a few tentative strokes. It’s her turn to smirk when he shutters under her touch. 

****

“Good?” she mocks and he reaches around her and slaps her ass playfully. She tries not to think about how much she’d like him to do it again and again. She leans down and kisses his torse, admiring the way the taut muscles feel against the softness of her lips. She kisses down to his naval and keeps going, pressing a final one into his hip bone. He thrusts slightly in her hand, she presumes as he knows what’s about to happen. 

****

Nothing will describe the sound he makes when her mouth closes around the head of his dick. It’s primitive almost, a low and sultry sound that causes her to stutter briefly. She flicks her tongue over him before sinking down a little further. 

****

She’s never quite enjoyed giving men oral, always feeling a little overwhelmed by the whole ordeal. But she finds herself incredibly into this with him. He tangles his hand into her hair as she moves up and down, his breath hitching with every down stroke. She figures out what he likes pretty quickly, a gentle suck and a generous use of the tongue. 

****

“You’ve got a perfect mouth,” he’s praising her, “Feels so good on my cock, so fucking good.” 

****

And he’s got a dirty mouth, she concludes, but she absolutely loves it. Absolutely. 

****

She’s gotten her rhythm down when he pulls gently at her hair. She looks up at him through hooded eyes and he’s watching her with awe. 

****

“I’m not gonna last if you keep it up,” he murmurs and when she releases him with a slight pop, he groans. 

****

“You know,” she crawls up to him, her breasts pressing into his chest with satisfying friction, “I don’t think you’ve held your end of the bargain.”

****

(Honestly, he totally has because her ex and basically anyone she’s ever dated is the last thing on her mind at this point. But she likes the way a challenge seems to rile him up.)

****

His hand squeeze her ass, “Is that so?”

****

“Mmhhm.”

****

“How about you let me taste you then, huh?” he pushes on her gently, encouraging her to move forward.

****

Being on top as someone goes down on her has always been a source of insecurity for her. What if she suffocates them with her thighs or puts too much pressure on them when her legs give out. But all those worries have disappeared and she finds herself settling on either side of his face, lowering her pussy onto his tongue.

****

The first swipe has her thanking all the saints that there is a headboard to grip for support. His licks are softs and languid, like he wants to take all the time in the world just lapping her up. Her hands idly play with her breasts as she watches him and when he looks up at her, lust filled eyes locking onto her own, she feels the familiar tremor beginning to rock through her. He applies a little more pressure now, hands gripping her thighs so hard she thinks they might have finger shaped brusies by the end of the night, and he fucks into her with his tongue. 

****

“You taste so fucking good, babe,” he mumbles in between licks. He sucks lightly against her clit before flicking his tongue over it at a amazingly rapid pace.

****

“Shit,” she hisses, rocking her hips back and forth, “That feels so good!” 

****

He picks up speed and she finds herself practically shaking above him, a second orgasm well on it’s way. And she wants desperately to know what it would feel like to come on his lips but she pushes off him quickly before it happens. Because she wants to come on his cock more. 

****

“You okay?” he asks, clearly confused by the sudden loss of her. 

****

“Condom?” is her only response and he laughs, clearly amused by her intense need to feel him inside her.

****

He reaches over to his night stand and pulls one out, tearing open the wrapper and sheathing himself in latex. When he looks back at her, her golden curls fanned across his pillow and sweat beading along her breasts, he pauses. 

****

The weight of his stare is heavy, and she can almost feel all the unspoken words and worries in it, but that’s a conversation for another time. She decided early on that no matter what happens after this, whether this is nothing but a one night stand and good fuck, she was going to enjoy it. 

****

So she gives him a dazzling smile and reaches out for him, “Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?” 

****

He positions himself at her entrance, teasing along her folds and she grips his shoulders in anticipation. But he pauses again.

****

“Tell me you want this,” he whispers, pushing a wild curls from her face in intimate gesture. 

****

She leans up and kisses him, just a firm press of her mouth on his, “More than anything.” 

****

And at a tortuously slow movement, he pushes inside of her. They both let out the softest of sighs as he buries himself within her, her walls tightening around his cock automatically. He lets his face fall into the crook of her neck, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses along the side of her. He thrusts slowly at first, testing her out to make sure she gets used to his size. She adjusts rather quick and starts to meet him with the buck of her hips. He lifts her arm above her head with one hand, twining their fingers together and pinning it there as the other pushes into the bed. She hikes her leg up onto his hip before he leans up and hooks it over his shoulder.

****

The change of angle makes her scream out in pleasure as he hits deep inside her. The noise seems to encourage him further because then he’s snapping his hips against hers and she’s practically vibrating with pleasure. It’s a new experience and she wonders if she’ll spend the rest of her life searching for something this good. 

****

He kisses her passionately now, biting at her swollen lips and licking into her mouth so she can taste the sweetness of her own arousal. She can feel her body ready to let go, but she wants to hold on a little longer, wants to make sure she can make this last. He slides her leg to the side so that her thigh are pressed together and hips are twisted. Her tits bounce with each slam and she yells as she feels the warmth overtake her. 

****

“Look at me,” he commands and she forces herself to watch him as she climaxes. It’s the single hottest moment of her life.

****

“Fuck, Bellamy!” 

****

She shakes underneath him as he fucks her through it and just as she hits the peak, she feels him pulse inside her and let go with his own earthy groan. Her breaths are ragged as they come down together, body tingling and vision splintered with spots. 

****

He doesn’t move right away, just collapses on top of her and covering him in his warmth. Neither one says anything, just trying to catch their breath and come down from the high. 

****

She’s the one that breaks the silence, “Wow.”

****

“Wow,” he confirms, moving off her and hitting the sheets with a soft whoosh. She finds that she already misses the feeling of him. 

****

He sits up and crosses the room, sliding out the door wordlessly. She pauses, thinking maybe she had misread the situation after all. She doesn’t consider herself an anxious person but, suddenly she feels panic rise in her chest. No, no, not right now. She reaches down and finds her dress, pulling it over head, getting tangled in the straps in the process. She stands and tugs it down, searching in the darkness for her missing underwear.

****

_ Fuck it,  _ she thinks in her alarm,  _  I don’t need them.  _

****

She pulls open the door and pads down the hall, moving past the bathroom where she hears the faint run of a faucet. She finds her shoes sprawled across the living room and just as she’s grabbing the second one, the door opens. She turns automatically and spots him in the doorway, face unreadable as he stares at the heel in her hand. 

****

“I was just…” she swallows the rest of her sentence, unsure of what she was going to say.  _ I was just trying to save  myself the embarrassment of being tossed to the side. Of being just a good fuck.  _

She had told herself she wouldn’t do that, wouldn’t be that kind of girl. But when it’s all said and done, Bellamy isn’t the kind of person you can just forget. 

****

_ Especially considering you see him every Thursday. Fuck. _

****

He turns and walks back to his bedroom and she finds herself following against her better judgement. He already has his briefs put on by the time he gets there and in the brightness of the light he’s switched on, she can see that he’s pissed. 

****

“What was this?” she questions without thinking, “To you, I mean.”

****

He looks up, lips pressed into a thin line, “Doesn’t matter.”

****

She steps closer, tossing the shoes to the side of his room with soft thunk, “Actually, it does.” 

****

He turns his attention fully on her, staring intently as he says, “I don’t bring home just anyone. Not anymore.” 

****

_ Oh.  _ It hits her like a brick. Oh! 

****

“I’ve had a crush on you forever,” she blurts out and that seems to shock him, if the way his head tilts back and eyes widen is any indication, “Like basically since you gave your presentation on Augustus.” 

****

That draws a surprised laugh from him, “That was two years ago.”

****

She lifts her hand innocently, “Yeah.” 

****

She hardly has time to react before he’s back across the room, lips crushing against hers and she smiles against him, fingers brushing along his cheek and feeling the tension leave him as quickly as it came. 

****

“Thank God,” he mutters, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “I thought I lost my chance when you started dating what’s his name.”

****

“Who?” she asks coyly, “I’m not sure that person exists.” 

****

And really, she doesn’t remember much detail about him, the giddiness surrounding the fact that Bellamy Blake had been simultaneously crushing on her overwhelming her mind. But then, the signs were all there, as he later points out.

****

They’re laying in bed, bodies coated in sweat and satisfaction after a long night, and he tells her about his favorite moments, including the time they had argued about which ancient empire was better (Roman, the answer is clearly Roman). His fingers trace along her back and she traces constellations onto his chest and she laughs, because this isn’t how the night was supposed to go. 

****

But she can thank the Universe for that. 

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so, i had a laundry list of people willing to edit this for me. but i'm impatient and posted without advice. but i wanted to give a special shout out to the lovely [Tricia](https://great-wanheda.tumblr.com/) for letting me bounce ideas off her and editing the small snippet I did send. And also sharing a disdain for the word 'baby'. and to http://daenerystormboern.tumblr.com/ for your support. You all are awesome and I appreciate you.
> 
> P, you better love me for this. 
> 
> come hang on [tumblr!](https://octannibal-blake.tumblr.com)


End file.
